I'm All Smiles
by pigtailsbowsxsandos
Summary: Short, fluffy Klaine oneshot. Kurt and Blaine are spending a Sunday afternoon in the park. Blaine begins to see how blind he's been to Kurt's feelings...


I'm All Smiles

"I so do not have a type!" Kurt objected. He and Blaine had been stationed on a bench in the park, sipping their iced coffees, people watching all afternoon. Kurt loved Sundays—he had Blaine all to himself, away from school, away from everyone else. Except "all to himself" was relative. He and Blaine were best friends and Kurt wanted so much more, but was suffering in the friend zone for the time being.

Blaine just smiled, letting out a hearty laugh, and touched Kurt lightly on the arm. A mildly built, yet toned, slim, shirtless brunette had just jogged past them and Kurt had definitely been doing a little more than glancing. "Oh come on, I didn't say it was a bad thing. You just know what you like," Blaine teased. He thought about the other guys Kurt had checked out that day that had looked similar. Medium-height. Slightly toned and built. Brown hair.

His mouth dropped open with a barely audible 'pop' sound as he realized what he had been blind to for the past few months. How had he never noticed? It would explain so many things…

Luckily Kurt was too flustered by the accusation to notice Blaine's reaction. Blaine's face flushed a deep crimson and he cleared his throat. He shook his plastic coffee cup, rattling the ice cubes at the bottom. "I'm all out," he said, trying to sound smooth and cool, not daring to say much else. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" Kurt furrowed his brow. "But the sun's barely set. I want to enjoy this warmth while it lasts," Kurt whined. It had only begun to warm up, with the tail end of spring melting into summer, and Kurt wanted to spend the most time outside as he could. And outside meant with Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm just going for a refill," Blaine stammered. "You want more?" Kurt handed Blaine his empty cup, eyeing him somewhat suspiciously, but turned back to the group of puppies play-fighting around the fire hydrant in front of him. Blaine glanced behind him as he walked away, watching Kurt's precious expression as he stared at the dogs, his eyes glued to the scene, his mouth turning up and settling into a permanent grin.

As he made his way to the coffee kiosk in the center of the park, Blaine thought about how he could have possibly been so oblivious to Kurt's interest in him. He replayed all of their moments together over the past few months in his head.

The way Kurt naturally held his hand as he had dragged him full-force down the hallway the first time they had met at Dalton.

The hitch in Kurt's voice as they sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" and Blaine scooted closer to him on the couch, crooning.

How upset Kurt had been after the party at Rachel's when Blaine had—stupidly—kissed her.

How Blaine always wanted to spend his time with Kurt, doing anything, everything, and nothing at all. The late-night talks in the common room; the Pixar movie marathons and the popcorn fights; their coffee strolls—dates?—in the park.

Suddenly Kurt's interest in Blaine melded into Blaine's requited interest—is that what you would call it?—in Kurt. Kurt. Sweet, gentle, beautiful, witty, sarcastic Kurt. His best friend. The one who occupied his thoughts regularly—it was just because they were so close…right?

Blaine could hit himself for being so thick, for not seeing what was between them.

The barista asked for his order, snapping him back to the present, and Blaine asked for the two refills. While he waited, his eyes landed on a delicious looking chocolate-frosted cupcake in the display case. "I'll take one of those as well, please," he requested, pointing to the treat. He carried the coffees in one hand, trying desperately not to spill or drop them, and hid the cupcake behind his back as a surprise for Kurt.

When he returned to the bench, Kurt's eyes were following the puppies as their owners lead them away, his expression dropping slightly as he watched them go.

"Did you see them, Blaine? Did you?" he asked, sounding like a child at the zoo. Blaine blushed over how adorable his best friend was.

"I did," he replied, his voice level, unrevealing. "They were very cute. I bet you named them, didn't you?" Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed severely, waving his hand in Blaine's direction. "Okay fine, I did…" he admitted. "Viggo, Dante, Penelope, Rosie and Skinny V," Kurt pointed to each one as they scampered away after their owners.

"For Skinny Vanilla?" Blaine asked, stifling a laugh. He knew skinny vanilla lattes were Kurt's coffee of choice. Or, addiction, rather.

Kurt flushed again. "Yes, Blaine, laugh it up! Like you don't have any embarrassing moments…" Kurt glared, half-jokingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine smiled genuinely, finally handing Kurt his coffee. When Kurt turned to retrieve it, Blaine couldn't help the widening of his grin.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied, keeping as calm as he could through his big, stupid smirk.

"Blaine Anderson, that is not a 'nothing' smile. I know when you're up to something…" Kurt argued. It was scary how well Kurt knew Blaine so well, but Blaine was incapable of knowing that his best friend had feelings for him.

"Fine, you got me!" Blaine laughed. "The jig is up." He produced the small bag from behind his back that was hiding the cupcake. "I brought you a treat," he told Kurt, reaching into the bag.

Kurt's face lit up, making Blaine smile harder knowing he was—at least part of—the reason for Kurt's happiness. "For me?" he asked, practically drooling.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded, holding the dessert in his hand and extending it towards Kurt. Kurt reached out to take it, but Blaine was quicker. "Oops!" Blaine smeared the frosting on the corner of Kurt's lips.

Kurt froze, appalled. "Blaine. Anderson. I'm gunna get you…" he warned, a hint of his typical sassy anger in his tone.

"Not if I get you first," Blaine responded, a bit hushed, as he leaned forward and gently pressed his own lips to Kurt's chocolate-covered ones. For a second, Kurt's lips didn't respond at all, aside from the minor trembling, before he pulled back.

"…what?" was all he could manage to get out before Blaine started blushing profusely.

"Kurt, I'm…oops," Blaine stuttered.

"No, no, no mistakes. It's okay," Kurt reassured him, blinking. "I just….okay, I'll shut up now." Kurt leaned timidly back into the kiss, licking the remaining chocolate from his face before planting his lips back on Blaine's.

"Oh why'd you do that?" Blaine asked in between the next few soft kisses. "That defeats the entire purpose…" he trailed off as Kurt shushed him and continued kissing him deeply, the sun setting behind them in the park.


End file.
